gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gnomes/Gallery
Gravity Falls Main Title Theme Opening monsters.png Opening photos.png Opening Season2B Photographs.png Season 1 Tourist Trapped S1e1 monster closer.png S1e1 monster grabbing.png S1e1 monster picking up tree.png S1e1 sup.png S1e1 Norman frowning.png S1e1 norman muscle.png S1e1 it's jam.png S1e1 look at this.png S1e1 run into wall .png S1e1 norman is zombie.png S1e1 norman is walking.png S1e1 norman is romantic.png S1e1 norman is hit.png S1e1 he fell.png S1e1 norman breaking window.png S1e1 gentleman.png S1e1 norman and mab at the diner.png S1e1 mabel and norman.png S1e1 raise from the dead.png S1e1 norman in mud hole.png S1e1 laughing.png S1e1 picture of norman.png S1e1 mabel kissing practice.png S1e1 gnome page.png S1e1 how do i look.png S1e1 mabel hopscotch.png S1e1 he fell again.png S1e1 hand on ground.png S1e1 reattach the hand.png S1e1 we're alone.png S1e1 mabel and norman in woods.png S1e1 Norman revealing identity to Mabel.png S1e1 there's something I should tell you.png S1e1 um what.png S1e1 gnome jeff covered eye.png S1e1 what the heck.png S1e1 gnome jeff.png S1e1 gnomes want queen.png S1e1 marry us.png S1e1 we'll never forget you mabel.png S1e1 because we're gonna kidnap you.png S1e1 kidnap you.png S1e1 dipper's coming.png S1e1 gnome biting mabel's arm.png S1e1 mabel punching gnome.png S1e1 gnome throwing up.png S1e1 dipper and a gnome.png S1e1 hair hair.png S1e1 gnomes tying mabel down.png S1e1 angry gnome.png S1e1 Dipper holding shovel confused.png S1e1 Dipper holding shovel moving gnome.png S1e1 freeing Mabel.png S1e1 gnomes of the forest ASSEMBLE.png S1e1 gnomes mushrooms.png S1e1 gnomes in trees.png S1e1 building giant gnome.png S1e1 gnome monster.png S1e1 gnome monster arms up.png S1e1 monster's arm.png S1e1 tasty cart.png S1e1 gnome hanging on golf cart.png S1e1 whack-a-gnome.png S1e1 crazy gnome.png S1e1 clawing the face.png S1e1 mystery man.png S1e1 gnome monster at mystery shack.png S1e1 DANCE DANCE DANCE.png S1e1 help down jeff.png S1e1 gnome jeff holding ring.png S1e1 jeff doesn't mind.png S1e1 Whoa Jeff look at your face.png S1e1 mabel and jeff almost kissing.png S1e1 mabel using leaf blower on gnome.png S1e1 Get in there.png S1e1 So much gnomes.png S1e1 gnome jeff in leaf blower.png S1e1 This is for messing with my brother.png S1e1 twins shoot jeff out of leaf blower.png S1e1 shot into gnomes.png S1e1 Gnomes get busted.png S1e1 gnome rain.png S1e1 My arms are tired.png S1e1 gnome can't escape.png S1e1 goat holding gnome in mouth.png S1e1 gnome in credits.png S1e1 barf gnome code.png The Legend of the Gobblewonker S1e2 mabel with gnome beard hair.png S1e2 showing dipper.png The Time Traveler's Pig S1e9 gnome monster.png S1e9 gnome giant.png S1e9 gnome camoe.png Gideon Rises S1e20 The Gnomes!.png S1e20 squirrel bath.png S1e20 Jeff in bath.png S1e20 We need your help.png s1e20 all according to plan.png S1e20 Shmebulock's return.png S1e20 Sadbulock.png S1e20 Its a deal.png S1e20 downed thugs.png S1e20_Gnomes_break_in.png S1e20 Gnomes attack.png S1e20 Can't run.png S1e20 Gnome apocalypse.png S1e20 Give back the deed.png S1e20 Whistle.png S1e20 Whistle power.png S1e20 OH GOD THE NOISE.png S1e20 jeffs rubs gideon's hand.png S1e20 Subdue them.png S1e20 Gideon foot glitch.png S1e20 3 fell.png S1e20 He has 3.png S1e20 Gideon gloating.png S1e20 Bye bye, y'all.png S1e20 Nooooooooo!.png S1e20 Do your own dirty work.png S1e20 squirrel in pants.png Shorts Mabel's Scrapbook: Petting Zoo Short17 battling gnomes.png Season 2 Scary-oke S2e1 gnomes.png Into the Bunker S2e2 shapeshifter gnome.png|The Shape Shifter impersonating a gnome. Society of the Blind Eye S2e7 gnome stealing pies.png S2e7 lift with your knees.png S2e7 susan SCREAM.png S2e7 gnomes like WHAAA.png The Love God S2e09 heartbreak visions.png S2e9 Mabel's Crushes.png S2e9 mermado asking nicely.png S2e9 norman and gabe agree.png S2e9 mabel handing over bottle.png A Tale of Two Stans S2e12 gnome catalog.png The Last Mabelcorn S2e15 schmendrick.png S2e15 female gnome.jpg S2e15 it's the cops.jpg S2e15 sword game.jpg S2e15 drug dealer gnome.jpg S2e15 gnome tickle face.jpg S2e15 hot hotdogs are made.jpg S2e15 Gnome GPD.jpg S2e15 where's my cut.jpg Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future S2e17 new additions.jpg Weirdmageddon Part 1 S2e18 gnomes running.jpg S2e18 animals running by.png S2e18 gnome yelling.jpg Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality S2e19 stan the resistance chef.jpg S2e19 something I miss.jpg Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls Games Mystery Tour Ride Game-Mystery Tour Ride cart gnome monster.png Fright Night FN gnome.png Mabel's Sweater Creator Mabel's Sweater Creator Jeff.png Mabel's Sweater Creator random gnome.png Mystery Shack Mystery Game mystery shack mystery shmebulock.png Mystery Shack Mystery Mabel feeds birds.png Mystery Shack Mystery code.png Mystery Shack Mystery Bill.png Mystery Shack Mystery gnome.png Postcard Creator Postcard Creator items.png Rumble's Revenge Rumble's Revenge.PNG Muti Bear 2.gif Dipper Ultra Combo.gif Game- Rumble's Revenge Shembulock.png My new secound highest combo of the day..PNG Mabel Ultra Combo.PNG Rumble's revenge gnome puking.gif Mystery Shack Attack Mystery Shack Attack 4.png PinesQuest PinesQuest- Task completed.PNG PigPig Waddles Bounce Ultra PPWBU Ultramode!.png Disney Infinity 3.0 DII Mystery Shack.jpg Take Back The Falls (Game) TBTF Soos' pick-up truck.png Miscellaneous Production artwork Pilot mabel kidnapped HQ.jpg|An old version of the gnomes taking away Mabel. Gravity Falls Dipper And Mabel Pic.jpg S1e1 Original Gnome Page.jpg|The original gnome entry in Journal 3. Norman character sheet.jpg|Norman's character sheet. Norman full of gnomes character sheet.jpg|Norman revealed character sheet. S1e1 versions of gnomes barfing.jpg|Development of barfing gnome. Opening animatic pictures.png S1e1 color keys.png Promotional art SDCC 2013 Poster.jpg|SDCC 2013 poster SDCC 2014 poster.png|SDCC 2014 poster Disney TVA Gravity Falls Halloween 2014 Poster Board.PNG S2e15 matt braly promo art.png Unaired pilot Pilot meet the creature of unimaginable horror.png Pilot Golf Cart in midair.png Pilot golf cart slideshow.png Pilot hi guys.png Pilot lots of muscles.png Pilot it's normal-man.png Pilot look at this.png Pilot face smash.png Pilot Norman Undead page.png Pilot Norman Undead page 2.png Pilot Mabel and Norman on bench 1.png Pilot Mabel and Norman on bench 2.png Pilot Mabel and Norman on bench 3.png Pilot playing frisbee.png Pilot here it comes norman.png Pilot ah hm....png Pilot yep you sure caught that frisbee real good.png Pilot show her your moves norman.png Pilot yea boogie down.png Pilot those are some moves.png Pilot feeding birds.png Pilot oh um vulture.png Pilot oh well maybe that's a little weird.png Pilot yep just a teeny bit weird.png Pilot oh ok well uh.png Pilot yikes.png Pilot gnome creepers.png Pilot gnome attack.png Pilot srsly gnome attack.png Pilot gnome landing on cart.png Pilot ugh gnomes.png Pilot uuuuugh gnomes.png Pilot AH GNOME.png Pilot srsly gnome gtfo.png Pilot more creepin gnome.png Pilot smashin gnome faces.png Pilot badass archer gnomes.png Pilot getting ready to shoot.png Pilot arrow gnomes.png Pilot gnome rips roof.png Pilot dipper swerve.png Pilot dipper swerve2.png Pilot gnome shot tree.png Pilot mabel kidnapped HQ.jpg Animations S1e1 gnome throwing up animated.gif Rumble's revenge gnome puking.gif Other images Gravity Falls Lost Legends cover.jpg Category:Creature galleries Category:Season 1 creature galleries Category:Season 2 creature galleries Category:Recurring creature galleries